


Goodbye

by smallworld



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Eating Disorders, Other, Self-Harm, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallworld/pseuds/smallworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold, Burning, Ice<br/>Searing numbness in my mind<br/>Nothing is there, only this<br/>This emptiness<br/>Goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, I struggle with cutting and bulimia and I wanted to write something about my experience with it. I hope that if you have not struggled with this, and that this helps you to understand the daily struggle of this. If you do struggle with this, then I can’t say that I know your pain because mine might be different, but I hope that this helps. I love feedback, so feel free to comment or whatever. Mwah!

Cold, Burning, Ice  
Searing numbness in my mind  
Nothing is there, only this  
This emptiness  
Freezing, Shaking, Hurting  
You’re not worth it  
The cold always wins  
Slashing, Dripping, Releasing  
You deserve this  
Steel is your world  
It comforts you  
Purging, Giving, Hating  
You leave nothing for yourself  
Porcelain listens to your cries  
Stressing, Needing, Greed  
You are to much  
You are not enough  
You need to be MORE  
You need to not be  
You are so selfish  
Dripping, Screaming, Smiling  
Punishment is the best thing for you  
You should just end  
Bitterness is your ruler  
Falling, Fading, Slipping  
Only good can come from this  
You are helping others by doing this  
Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first thing that I have posted, but I wanted to start off by writing about something that was personal to me. I do not encourage doing these, or doing other things that might encourage any other disorder. It sucks shit. I am on my way to recovery, and am doing my best and I am going to type different things in the future. Thank you for reading, and any comments or whatever is always welcome. Mwah!


End file.
